psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Cornatzer (Actor)
Zachary Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992), also known as ManNamedCorn '''or simply '''Corn, is an American YouTube personality and actor from New Jersey. Corn has played many roles in Jesse's videos, most notably the quiet and independent version of himself, in the Psycho Series. Biography Early Life Zachary was born in New Jersey to John and Cheryl Cornazter on February 19, 1992 and circa five years later his sister Bethany was born. Education He studied at Rowan University in Criminal Justice. Quitting Cameraman After the ''Psycho Series'' ended, Zachary quit working for Jesse, and was later replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. Revealed later on, Zachary stated he quit because Jesse never gave him a break during the Psycho Series filming and also deprived him of a raise in pay, and after seeing his girlfriend cry because he had to go to Switzerland with Jesse, Corn finally quit. It also explains why he seems unenthusiastic in the videos. Ever since the series ended, the two friends haven’t talked to each other and gone their separate ways.The Truth About Corn Quitting He made a brief return in CONFRONTING CORN IN REAL LIFE! and he confirmed that he moved out of New Jersey and been out since 2017 He was also briefly mentioned in BIGBRUUDA HACK IN TO MY ACCOUNT. As of now, Corn and Jesse seem to be back on good terms. 2019 Return Corn made a return in the second video of 2019 where he is first seen with Isaac Kalder. He is then seen with Jesse, Dingler and Nate in a car going to the ski trip. He then returns in EVICTION DAY! asking Jesse if he could film for him, only to be Kicked out by Psycho Dad, making Jeff Sr. his enemy once again just like in the Psycho Series. He had also left his mall security job as well as Lakewood, California and returned to New Jersey at that time. On May 12, 2019, Corn had officially become Jesse's cameraman again. However, on June 13, 2019, Corn is shot during a mafia incident, resulting in him getting taken to hospital, but then cuts ties with Jesse by quitting as the cameraman yet again while being kicked out by Jeff Sr., resulting in Jesse hiring Nick Rugenus as the new cameraman instead. Acting Roles * Zachary Cornatzer - The Devil Inside Series * Corn/Zach Cornatzer - ''Psycho Series'' * Zachary Cornatzer - Overachievers * Simon - Everyday Situations * Okee - "LENNY & OKEE" -- Extended Trailer * Corn - ''A Man Named Corn'' Trivia *Corn earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Corn has been in numerous skits alongside Jesse in the past, most notably the Everyday Situations series, in which he was the secondary protagonist. He was also the central character in the skit A Man Named Corn. *Sometime in 2017, Corn moved to Long Beach, California and currently works at the Lakewood Mall as a security guard. As of 2019, he no longer lives in California and returned to New Jersey after 2 years. Navigation Cheryl Cornatzer References Category:Actors Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Cameramen Category:The Devil Inside Characters